With the increased use of radio communication devices, it has become increasingly important to be able to construct physical structures (e.g., buildings and, in particular, interior spaces of buildings) that operate to limit or eliminate electromagnetic interference internal to the structure. Such physical structures and spaces can offer improved internal communications due to elimination of outside sources. In some instances, radio frequency signals and noise may propagate along surfaces, such as walls and floors, as surface waves. Such surface waves may propagate until they reach certain types of discontinuities, such as a crack in a door or window frame, and then the surface waves may be re-radiated from the discontinuity and into the open space thereby introducing electromagnetic interference into the structure. Also, information-bearing signals generated inside the structure could escape in a similar fashion permitting the interception of sensitive information by another party, for example, that is external to the structure.
Engineered metamaterials that operate as electromagnetic interference (EMI) shields to absorb or attenuate radio frequency (RF) surface waves offer one solution for inhibiting re-radiation in such spaces. In some instances, these metamaterials may be implemented in the form of a wall covering for interior walls. However, the application of fixtures that pierce the metamaterial (e.g., picture frame hangers, hooks, wall anchors, etc.) can affect the metamaterials' ability to attenuate radio frequency waves and thus may create weaknesses in the metamaterial that can permit re-radiation of the waves. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for applying fixtures to metamaterial wall coverings without affecting the radio frequency attenuation abilities of the metamaterial.